


LoK Oneshots

by beifong_simp



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifong_simp/pseuds/beifong_simp
Summary: just a bunch of little short stories about my favs from LoK :))
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II, Suyin Beifong/Kuvira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. A night to forget (Suvira)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'll see you there." she said calmly meeting kuviras eyes before leaving her alone in the empty practice room. she didn't dare spare a glance back for fear that someone nearby would see, but felt a smirk of her own spread across her face when she heard kuvira let out the breath that they had both been holding.
> 
> "holy shit," kuvira whispered. she had actually just done that.

kuvira came in close to su, taking her hand and hovering her lips mere inches from su's.

"kuvira i- i can't-" su stuttered, her guilty conscience already nagging at her even though nothing had happened yet.

"but you want to. and i want you. and you of all people should know, i always get what i want." su felt a shiver run down her back when kuvira pulled her into the kiss. only seconds later felt her face heat up, and a burning need emerge in her gut. kuvira was right, she wanted this.

Su was out of breath by the time they pulled apart, her face still flushed and her head spinning. she could feel her heart beating harder than it ever had, and she felt as if she might melt right then and there. she raised her head to meet kuviras eyes, surprised at how soft and vulnerable her gaze was, much unlike her usual cold and calculating stare. kuvira could see how flustered she had made su, and a smirk formed on her face.

"i was right" she said, enjoying seeing su so unprofessionally out of sorts. su looked away, not answering the accusation but knowing full well that it was true.

"come to my apartment tonight. i'm dying to see more of you." su looked back up at kuvira, who's smirk was still in place though her eyes had become much more demanding.

closing her eyes and feeling her knees weaken, su admitted to herself that she wanted to see more of kuvira and much as she claimed to want to see su. she took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves, putting her most professional face on.

"i'll see you there." she said calmly meeting kuviras eyes before leaving her alone in the empty practice room. she didn't dare spare a glance back for fear that someone nearby would see, but felt a smirk of her own spread across her face when she heard kuvira let out the breath that they had both been holding.

"holy shit," kuvira whispered. she had actually just done that.

________________________________________________________________________________

su left after the sun was down and baatar had gone to sleep. she felt bad doing this to him, and she really did love him, but she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss earlier and the way she'd been feeling since.

when she got to kuviras apartment, she noticed that the door was open. she went in and closed it behind her, careful to be as quiet as she could. all the lights were off, making the apartment pitch black.

"kuvira?" she whispered into the darkness. it only took a moment before she felt kuviras footsteps coming from the other room towards her with her seismic sense.

she felt as kuviras form reached the other doorway to the room she was in, and suddenly could feel a set of metal cables with her. before she could ask about them, they were flying towards her. one wrapped around her wrist and the other around her waist, and they both pulled with excessive force until su stumbled onto the bed. as soon as she was lying on her back, the cable at her waist slid off. kuvira came closer to the bed, straddling herself over su and pulling both of her hands over her head. the cable responded, wrapping su's other wrist and binding them both to the bed. although su was also a metal bender and could easily free herself, she wanted to see where the night would take them.

kuvira leaned down so her mouth was beside su's ear.

"i'm going to make this the best night of your life." she whispered.

su let out a soft whimper as kuviras hands traced down her front, unbuttoning her shirt as she travelled down. kuvira looked pleased to see her braless underneath, and su took in a breath as kuviras mouth lowered to her neck. she kissed her way down to su's left nipple, sucking and nibbling while her hand slid further down. su let out a groan, feeling her stomach and legs heating up more and more with need. she arched her back, trying to get kuvira to hurry it up.

kuvira chuckled, bringing her lips up to quiet su before taunting her more.

"is there something you want su, darling?" kuvira purred, still refusing to give su what she wanted.

"mmm, you know what i want," she replied, but still kuvira sat over her, giving her nothing. kuvira laughed, and su decided that if kuvira wouldn't act first, she would.

she bent the cables off of herself, leaving them on the floor beside her for later. kuviras eyes widened as she realized what su's new plan was, but she didn't put up any resistance when su effortlessly switched their positions. she couldn't help thinking about how strong su was, her arm muscles shining in the little moonlight available.

su slipped her top off, and began to strip kuvira. she started by lifting the white tank top over her head, kuvira lifting her arms to aid in the process. she slipped two fingers under the waistband of kuvira's pants, pulling them off and swiftly returning to do the same with her underwear. she distracted kuvira, peppering her body with kisses while she bent the cables into a different kind of toy. before putting the homemade strap on, she reached over to the bedside table, using a wipe to sterilize it, and putting a good amount of lube on it. Kuvira watched with anticipation the entire time, and she could feel her juices flowing and her body aching for su.

climbing back over kuvira, su slipped her pants off and put the strap on.

"Are you ready?" she asked, making sure that kuvira really did want this too. Kuvira nodded, reassuring her. with that, su leaned in, mimicking the way kuvira did earlier.

"Call me daddy," she whispers, before thrusting into her. kuvira gasps, her back arching immediately, a moan quickly following.

su started off gently, going slow and enjoying the look in kuvira's eyes which were barely staying half open.

"harder," kuvira breathed, ready for su to make her see the stars.

"what did i just say, baby? if you want something..."

"harder daddy please- " su leaned in and kissed kuvira, stifling the first of her louder moans as su answered her plea.

su rocked herself back and forth, using her seismic sense to feel every bit of kuvira that she could. she continued to speed up, kuvira letting out a chorus of moans beneath her, her hands clenching the fabric sheets at her sides.

"ah- d-daddy i'm g-gonna- ah- "

"you're gonna what, baby?" su said with a smile.

"i'm g-gonna c- ah!" kuvira stuttered, not finishing her sentence before her back arched again and she reached her peak. Su kept thrusting into her, stretching the moment as long as she could and causing Kuvira to shake slightly once she had come down from her high.

Kuvira was out of breath, but desperately wanted to make su feel what she just had. bending the strap off of su for her, she pushed herself into a sitting position facing su.

"my turn," she said in a low voice, pulling su towards her. she slid off the bed, su's eyes following her until she was completely behind su. She tucked her head against Su's shoulder, su leaning her head back against Kuvira, sighing as Kuvira cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples gently. her hands slowly moved down, until she reached su's hips and let go. su groaned in protest, but kuvira ignored her as she lay down, shimmying up until her mouth was directly below su.

she leaned up and licked su's clit, sending a shiver up su's back. she let out a small moan, and spread her legs slightly so she was lower and kuvira didn't have to lean up as much. Kuvira continued moving her tongue in circles, su moaning and breathing heavily as she worked. she lifted her hand, putting one finger inside of su, then following immediately with a second. su was eagerly grinding on kuvira's fingers, helping her to hit all the right fingers. she moaned loudly again when kuvira inserted another finger, and started rubbing her clit again with her other hand. su stuttered something, failing to actually form any words, as kuvira sped up her work with both hands. su's moans intensified, until she cried out kuvira's name and kuvira felt her hole tighten around her fingers. After a moment, she took them out, licking them clean one at a time, and slid herself out from under a panting su.

Su turned herself around to face Kuvira, and the two of them lay down facing each other.

"I love you, su," kuvira said, taking her hands.

"I... I love you to," su responded, hesitant because of her guilt but telling the truth nonetheless. the two drifted off to sleep as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

________________________________________________________________________________

su awoke to sunlight streaming into the room through thin curtains. It was still very early morning, but she decided to get up anyway. she looked over to see Kuvira still asleep beside her, a peaceful look on her face. What she had said before drifting off to sleep had been true, she did love Kuvira, but when she thought of Baatar and her kids back home... her guilt was overwhelming. She felt overtaken by grief, by the awful feeling that she had betrayed her family, all of whom she loved dearly. She felt the first tear slip from her eye, and couldn't hold back the sobs that followed.

"Su?" Kuvira asked softly, awoken by her crying. She propped herself up on one arm, reaching for Su's hand with the other.

"I'm sorry," Su said, her voice thick with tears and her face turned away. She accepted Kuvira's hand, holding it as if her life depended on it. "I can't... my family... i should never have, done this, I just made it worse- "

Kuvira shushed her, pulling Su's hand so that she was forced to look at her.

"It's alright. Last night was incredible, but I understand how much you love your family, how much you want to protect them. If it's really what you want, then this night can be forgotten, and I'll never bother you again," She looked at Su, hoping she'd change her mind but knowing she wouldn't.

"It's not what I want, Kuvira, but it's what I have to do. I'm so, so sorry," Su responded tears still running down her face. "I love you," She said, before pulling Kuvira in for a final hug. She got up too soon, got dressed and was out the door before Kuvira could protest any further.

"I love you too," Kuvira muttered, before melting into a puddle of tears of her own.


	2. The start of forever (Kyalin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is the start of our forever,” Kya whispered, her hand resting gently against Lin’s scars.  
> “Our forever. I like that,” Lin responded, tucking a hair behind Kya’s ear.  
> “I love you,”  
> “I love you too,”

Lin found herself actually excited to go to air temple island that night after having been invited by Mako earlier that day. He had said that Pema had urged him to convince her to come, so after initially resisting she had given in. She had tried not to make it too obvious that the deciding factor had been Kya’s presence… thinking back to the interaction now, she realized how little success she’d had with that.  
Oh well, she thought to herself, deciding that at this point people may as well know why she declined the many invitations to parties and dates offered by women and men alike. Most of her suitors were women, and sometimes she got quite fed up with their showing up at the station, some trying to fake a report and others blatantly stating their cause for being there. A few times there had to be forced removals, when someone got a little excited and decided to invite themselves into her office. Hell, there had even been people deciding to commit major crimes to get her attention.  
She had had her sights set on Kya since before she and Tenzin had broken up, but had been far too shy and blinded by her somewhat forced attraction to Tenzin to say anything. It had been plenty of time since they broke up now though, he wouldn’t care if she made a move, would he? Knowing Tenzin, he would probably now know how to react and get very awkward, but she didn’t care anymore. Tonight was the night she would make her move.  
There was a knock on the door, and she heard Mako’s voice from just outside her office.  
“I’ll see you at six then, Chief?”  
“Yeah, yeah,” She responded, grumbling to herself about how early they were expected for dinner with Tenzin. She usually ate long after dark, only getting food once she got home, which was always quite late. She tended to work much longer than she was required, preferring to stay on top of or even get ahead of paperwork in the evenings when the station was quiet. There was no doing that tonight, but at least it was something different to do.  
At least Kya would be there, she thought, scoffing at herself. Was she really this desperate for her old friend? They hadn’t seen each other in years, and yet Lin felt such a longing to even just sit close to her. When she thought about it realistically, though she wanted to make a move tonight, it wasn’t likely to happen. The few times she’d tried to, she’d become so flustered that she had to leave the room and not talk to Kya until much later. She had even tried in letters, which she ended up throwing out before sending, and over the phone, when she had simply hung up after Kya had answered. The truth was that she was hopeless, but it couldn’t hurt to dream.  
She heard Mako and a few of the others leaving, and decided she’d go home and actually wear something other than her uniform tonight. On her way out, she made sure that one of her senior officers would close up the station, as he was usually one of the last ones to leave and knew the drill almost as well as Lin herself.  
The drive back to her apartment was short and quiet, along backstreets in order to avoid any traffic. Still, she was itching to get to air temple island, to see Kya. When she got home after the impossibly long though actually short drive, she immediately bent off her armour, hanging it on the wall. She walked into her room and opened her closet, moving aside her many white tank tops and track pants to get to the few other items of clothing she owned. There were a couple of fancy dresses, but tonight was supposed to just be a casual dinner for family and friends, so that wouldn’t work. She rummaged through, trying to find her one pair of normal pants.  
“There you are!” She said triumphantly after finally finding them at the very back of her closet. She picked out a simple but oddly flowy top to go with them and put the whole ensemble on. Deciding to try to impress Kya through her looks if nothing else, she took her hair out of her usual bun and tied it in a half-up half-down do. Satisfied with her appearance, she grabbed her keys and left for the dock.  
The drive to the edge of the water took longer, as it was rush hour by now and it wasn’t as close to her apartment as the station was. A ferry was arriving just as she got there, and she boarded right away, no longer caring if she was early. As the ferry neared the island, she got more self conscious about being early, and decided to actually check the time.  
5:37. That wasn’t so bad. Twenty or so minutes would be easily over with a walk around the perimeter of the island, and she felt confident that most everyone would probably be inside getting ready anyways. Lin got off the ferry and walked down the dock and onto the beach.  
The walk around the island was one she used to walk often with Kya when they had been young. Her heart rate sped up as she looked up and saw the window to Kya’s old room. She wasn’t sure if that was where she still slept when here, but it didn’t matter much to her when she felt her face and neck get hot.  
She made herself look out at the expanse of water surrounding her. She had always found the isolation from land to be unsettling, but when Kya was around she couldn’t help but feel safe. The twenty minutes passed in no time at all, and she found herself at the front entrance of the temple. There was a decent amount of noise coming from inside, so she could only hope that she wasn’t the first.  
“Chief! Mako and I just got here, and I think Korra and Asami are on the next ferry over. Doesn’t it smell wonderful? I wonder what Pema’s making…” Bolin started talking at her excitedly.  
She gave him a small nod and was relieved when he moved on to talking Opal’s ear off instead, allowing her to move further into the party. More people were there than she had expected, but she was fine with that as long as she got a drink and could stay in a quiet corner. She spotted Bumi from across the room after hearing his unmissable laugh and decided he was a safe bet to start her evening talking to. They had always been good friends, bonding over being the eldest sibling and enjoying teasing the youngers together.  
“Lin!” He exclaimed when he saw her. “Well don't you look good? Ha! There someone here you’re trying to impress?” He raised an eyebrow jokingly.  
Lin scoffed, lightly punching him on the arm.  
“Someone’s already been in the alcohol,” She joked back. “Any idea where I could get some?”  
“Well DUH! I practically run the bar, Lin, whattya want?” He led her through the room to a table covered in all sorts of alcohol and other beverages.  
“Something… not too strong, but strong enough,” She said vaguely, hoping he’d set her up with something that might make her a little more confident with his sister later.  
“I know just what you need,” He replied, handing her a freshly cracked can of something. She didn’t care enough to check what it was, taking a swig immediately and finding it pleasant enough. She nodded at him and gave him a small smile before moving to a corner where she could quietly scan the room as people mingled.  
She spent quite some time without seeing Kya or having to talk to anyone else, something she was quite fine with. Eventually Pema started walking through the few rooms where people were concentrated, calling everyone for the meal. Lin followed Jinora and Korra into the room, where most of the extended family and friends were already seated. She took an empty spot near the end of the table, an open seat on either side of her. Kya still didn’t appear to be anywhere, making Lin huff a little bit with disappointment.  
Tenzin took the seat to her right, much to her dismay, and before she knew it Asami was seated to her left. She looked down and swirled her drink around in it’s can, when all of a sudden much of the chatter quieted. She looked up, following everyone’s eyes to the archway at the end of the room where Kya stood. She was gorgeous, having dressed up more than most, with a floor length sequined navy blue dress on and her hair cascading down her back elegantly. Lin felt a blush creeping up her neck, and looked back down at her empty plate.  
“Move it, loser,” Lin heard from just to her right a moment later. Kya had come over, flicking Tenzin’s smooth bald head and ordering him to move. “You’re in my seat.”  
“Kya, there are plenty of other- ” Tenzin started to protest, but she shot him a look that made him cower like a puppy.  
He immediately got up, seating himself between Baatar and Ikki while Kya got settled beside Lin. There were snickers coming from several places in the room, and Lin focused all her attention on putting food on her plate, trying to calm her speeding heart and what was no doubt the deepest blush she’d ever experienced.  
A hand placed itself on Lin’s thigh under the table and she froze momentarily before passing the salad bowl she was holding on to Asami. Asami noticed her off mood, asking after her to make sure she was fine, to which she answered with the lie of being fine along with an awkward nervous laugh.  
“You sure about that, Chief?” Kya asked with a grin on her face when Lin turned back to her plate, shooting Kya a quick glance.  
“A-about what?” She stuttered, her face heating up again.  
“Oh, just that lie you just told Asami about how ‘fine’ you are right now,” Kya’s hand squeezed Lin’s thigh lightly.  
“Of course I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be fine?” Lin asked, ignoring the burning that had started in her stomach and between her legs and trying to put on her cold, unfeeling front again.  
“Mmhmm, alright Linnie,” Kya used her old nickname for Lin, which made Lin blush again.  
Dinner went by in the blink of an eye, in much the same manner with Lin ignoring everyone except for Kya, who she only spoke with briefly a few times. Every time ended with Lin awkwardly cutting off the conversation to save herself from any more embarrassment. She let out a shaky breath when dishes started to get cleared, leaping at the opportunity to get out of the room.  
Exactly the same as always, she thought to herself, a little mad at herself for being so pathetic but not daring to go back into where she might have to face Kya again.  
“Lin, are you okay? You seemed… uncomfortable, for most of dinner. Is something bothering you?” Tenzin asked, somehow still oblivious to the reason for her panic that she thought would have been absurdly obvious. Pema entered the kitchen with a large stack of dishes, saving her from having to answer him by shooing him from the room. Lin was relieved to not have to talk to Tenzin in that moment, but she knew she was hardly home safe with Pema.  
“Someone’s got a crush,” Pema chuckled, meeting Lin’s eyes for a split second before Lin looked intently at the dishes she was cleaning. “It’s alright, I’m quite certain she likes you too. And I doubt anyone will be surprised when- if, I guess- the two of you end up together. But don’t worry about it, you don’t have to rush anything, and- ”  
“You don’t need to mother me, Pema. I appreciate your concern, but I think I’m just gonna go to the bathroom and then head home. And I agree, most people wouldn’t be surprised, I’m awful at hiding this kind of thing, but your thick-skulled husband is clueless,” She laughed quietly, finding Tenzin’s inability to process hardly anything even in his older age rather amusing.  
Pema laughed too, taking a few dishes from Lin to dry them off before taking over her spot at the sink.  
“If you really want to, I guess you can leave, but don’t give up hope. And if you want me to enlighten the only person unaware…”  
“No, no, I can take care of that… if anything happens,” Lin assured the younger woman before walking into the hall.  
She had to go through the dining room to get to the bathroom, but knew it would be a bad idea for her to leave without making the stop first. There was also something deep inside her that secretly hoped Kya would follow her in.  
She entered the dining room, skirting her way around the edge of the room to avoid as many people as possible. She made the mistake of glancing to where Kya had been sitting earlier, only to see an empty place next to her own unoccupied seat. Her heart fluttered and then sunk, both hoping that her vacancy was due to her presence in the very place that Lin was headed and disappointed knowing she was probably elsewhere.  
She made it through the dining room otherwise unscathed, and was halfway down the hall to the bathroom when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into one of the bedrooms. She immediately recognized it as Kya’s old bedroom and her head started to spin, her nerves going off the charts when she looked up to see Kya’s vibrant turquoise eyes staring back at her.  
Kya moved slowly across the room, looking back at Lin every few steps, her eyes screaming for Lin to follow. She began to cross the room, pulled by Kya’s eyes and her ever growing need to see more of her. Her stomach and thighs were on fire again, her breathing and heart rate much faster than they should be.  
She gasped when Kya grabbed her wrist barely halfway across the room, slamming her against the wall perpendicular to the hallway. Kya leaned down, closing the distance between their lips while still holding Lin’s arm above her head against the wall. She pulled away, chuckling to herself when Lin tried to follow her lips, chasing the kiss.  
“K-kya I-I don’t- I- ” Lin stuttered, blushing deeply and looking away.  
“Shh, I know what I’m doing,” Kya said softly, lifting Lin’s chin gently with her other hand, giving her no choice but to look at Kya as she leaned in and kissed her again.  
Her hand left Lin’s chin, stroking down her jawline and neck, briefly pushing up under her shirt and tracing Lin’s sculpted muscles. Lin was breathing heavily, somewhat terrified but too desperate for Kya to care anymore. Kya’s hand slipped under the waistband of Lin’s pants, making her glad she hadn’t worn a belt, or her uniform for that matter.  
Kya kissed the side of Lin’s face, down her scars, and to her neck, where she found a sensitive spot to suck. Lin let out a quiet moan, another following soon after as Kya’s fingers started to massage her folds.  
“Kya, I- ah- ” She groaned, her head leaning back into the wall. She let out a louder moan when Kya’s first two fingers slowly but surely found their way through her tight entrance. Kya still had one of her hands held up against the wall, but Lin’s other hand found the corner of the dresser beside them and gripped it tightly. Kya was slowly pulling her fingers in and out of Lin, stroking her insides and reveling in her helplessness and desperation. She bit Lin’s neck ever so slightly, earning another moan, and started to pick up the pace down below.  
Lin clenched her jaw closed, holding back in the noise making department, causing Kya to stop sucking on her neck. Lin opened her eyes to meet Kya’s, who was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Her fingers continued working on Lin, but her gaze was begging for Lin to moan for her. Kya added a third finger, to which Lin responded exactly how she had hoped.  
Her mouth opened and her eyes closed, her back arching away from the wall and pressing against Kya as she started to near her climax. Kya kept increasing her pace, Lin allowing herself to be more vocal than she ever had before, a chorus of moans escaping her lips. Kya kept sliding herself in and out of Lin, finding her g-spot and making sure to hit it every time she could. Lin’s moans got louder and her back arched again, so close to her climax she could barely think.  
“K-kya- ” she managed to say before she gasped and moaned loudly, Kya bringing her to her climax and continuing to stimulate her until she was a shaking mess held up by Kya alone. Lin let out a final moan at just the wrong moment, signalling the attention of a passing Tenzin.  
“Kya? You in there?” He asked, before carelessly opening the doors before a response. His jaw dropped when he saw Kya holding a panting Lin against the wall and suddenly understood Lin’s odd mood. He turned as red as a tomato, stuttering some sort of apology to the two of them before closing the door and rushing to the bathroom, where he proceeded to stare at himself in the mirror, dumbfounded.  
Kya glanced over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Tenzin’s red face before the door closed fully and he was out of sight. She sighed, laughing a little and pulling her hand out of Lin’s pants. She licked her fingers clean and made sure that Lin could stand on her own, before stepping back and laughing again.  
“Well, that sure is one way for him to find out,” Lin couldn’t help but laugh as well, both at the utter panic that Tenzin was no doubt in right now and at Kya’s nonchalant attitude about it all.  
Lin shook her head, still holding on to the dresser slightly, blushing again. “Kya, that was- ” She looked up and saw that rather than the smug expression she had expected Kya to have, she was met with a softness that even as kids she had rarely seen. Kya didn’t put up as much of a front as Lin, but she was still just as often hiding her raw emotions behind a mask of some sort.  
Not now, Lin thought to herself. She stared at Kya, struggling to take in how beautiful she was in the moonlight. Kya reached out for Lin’s hand, pulling her down so the two of them were lying on the end of the bed together, their legs dangling off. They stayed like that for a while, both happier than ever gazing into the other’s eyes, their hands linked in between them.  
It was only when they heard Ikki calling “Daddy?” repeatedly that their moment was broken.  
“Fuck,” Lin whispered, closing her eyes briefly. “We should probably go make sure he hasn’t passed out from shock or something.”  
Kya rolled her eyes, laughing again but agreeing. They left the room still hand in hand, making their way to Lin’s initial destination together, only now with a very different goal. Kya opened the door slowly, making sure she wouldn’t hit him, and inched her way in.  
“Heyyy Tenzieee,” She stretched her words, both out of awkward guilt and caution towards his undoubtedly tested nerves. “So, uh, Lin and I had a little something to tell everyone, and we, um, thought you might like to know first.”  
Lin joined the others in the bathroom, picking up where Kya left off.  
“We’re, uh, going out now… We just wanted to… clear that up, um,” Tenzin looked up from the floor, looking back and forth between the two of them and their linked hands, leaning almost all his weight on the sink.  
“As long as you two are happy I am too,” He said, surprisingly gracefully considering how he usually ended up acting in situations like this. “Just, uh, a quick question, um… does everyone else already know? Was I really the only one who didn’t… figure that out?”  
There it is, Lin thought, almost relieved that Tenzin was back to being awkward again.  
“Well, Lin’s been hopelessly and painfully red with blush every time we’ve interacted for the past, oh, probably at least twenty or so years, and I’ve been pulling more and more obnoxious feats to try and get her to make a move for about the same amount of time, so yeah, you probably are the last to know,” Kya smoothly stated, calling him out for being an idiot in such a way that wouldn’t hurt his delicate feelings. He met her eyes, and even he had to laugh at himself for the incredible extent of his ignorance.  
“Twenty years? I had absolutely no clue! That whole time- ” he cut himself off, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face. “Well, if you’ve been waiting that long, you probably want to go show each other off in front of everyone,” He finished, gesturing to the door.  
Lin squeezed Kya’s hand, and Kya nodded. They started to leave, before Lin remembered what it was that had reminded them of Tenzin in the first place.  
“Oh, you may want to come out soon, one of your chaotic flying children was looking for you earlier,” She said with a sympathetic smile just before Kya pulled her down the hallway by her hand and into the space with everyone.  
Kya spun her around, making all eyes focus on the pair, and pulled Lin in by the waist, turning to the small crowd and exclaiming “Finally!” before kissing Lin on the lips. Everyone in the room cheered, and even Tenzin clapped a little bit as he cautiously emerged from the hallway behind them.  
The rest of the night flew by for everyone, and Kya ended one of the best evenings of her life by packing up all her things and bringing them from air temple island home to Lin’s apartment. Lin and Kya both felt the happiest they ever had lying in Lin’s bed that night.  
“This is the start of our forever,” Kya whispered, her hand resting gently against Lin’s scars.  
“Our forever. I like that,” Lin responded, tucking a hair behind Kya’s ear.  
“I love you,”  
“I love you too,”


End file.
